Unscheduled Stop
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: When Rick rides back on the plane back to America from Hawaii he soon notices something strange coming from the sky. Can he really survive the new hostile planet he got himself into? OCxOC (Running off the first ideas and showcase of Prey 2. Once that comes out then don't hurt me over it for not being right.)


**A/N: As you can possibly know, there is no Prey 2 out. But I'm running from what is already out there so don't hurt me if it doesn't fit in if it does come out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Rick sighs as he leans back into his seat as people sat in theirs while the flight attendants attended to their passengers. He looks over to the couple next to him across the aisle and sees them happily leaning against each other as they talk to each other about their trip and how they would tell everyone back in America.

Rick shakes his head, sending his long white hair to move around in the front of his eyes. His pale skin almost making him able to be covered up like a white sheet. He then hears some gasps from behind him and looks over to someone in full body chains walking down the aisle and a marshal right behind him. He keeps watching as the marshal pushes him along the path as he kept an eye on the prisoner.

"Bounty hunter." Rick whispered to himself.

Almost as if the marshal heard him, he looks over to the young adult, almost twenty years old. He shakes his head and pushes the criminal along again until they reach the middle of the class and puts him down along the window and he sits down on the far seat.

Ruck sighs and takes out his bag and looks through to find his laptop, a Razor to be exact, his iPhone, and a few power chords. He sighs again and zips his bag up before he places it in the empty seat next to him. He looks outside to see the dark clouds as they almost make it back to America, but from the looks of things, they are already over the western area from looking down.

Rick takes one last look to the marshal and prisoner before looking back outside and sees something. Taking a closer look he can see a large metal rod moving around, but it doesn't look like it came from the ground. It's almost like it came from the sky.

"What the…whoa!" Rick yells as he fell forward and hits his head on the seat as the airplane was bathe in green light and it started to shake. "Ow. God damn, that's smart." He groans as he holds his head.

Rick brings his head up only to duck as he sees a yellow orb came at him. He then hears a yell from behind him and sees the person sitting behind him with a large burn mark on his head as he falls back in his seat. Rick gains a shaky breath and peeks up again as the marshal gets up and starts firing ahead from where the yellow orbs are coming from.

Rick groans again and straps his bag to himself and pulls it tight before getting out of his seat and heading into the attendant area behind him and heads for the elevator and quickly pushes button as he got inside and closes the door.

"This has to be the worst idea I ever had." He told himself as the elevator rode down until it stops in the cargo bay. He pushes the door away and jumps out and after only hearing the fight happening upstairs he quickly runs around and through the cargo boxes until he hears whining. Raising an eyebrow he looks to the sound and pushes a cargo box away and finds a wooden box with some holes in them. Hearing the whimpering coming from it he quickly pulls the side of the box off with a crowbar left behind on the ground and watches the wall fall down.

The whimpering stops and a head of a wolf peeks out from the darkness and becomes bathe in the red emergency lights. "It's okay." Rick said softly as he places the crowbar down and kneels down to its level. The wolf whimpers softly as it slowly comes out. Rick watches as the wolf slowly comes up to him and tilts its head slightly. He also notices it is not the regular size wolves he had seen in zoos, so this one must be a little young.

The plane shakes again, but this time everything shifts to the side as everything in the cargo bay started to slide to the side. Rick yells as he slides backwards and hits his back against one of the metal cargo holders. He hears some howling as the wolf falls down as well and he reaches out and grabs it. "Hold on." He yells over the noise as the plane shifted back and leveled out, but feels it shifting another way and now knows what's going on. "Everything will be okay." He said, trying to calm the struggling wolf in his arms.

He then feels the sudden stop and looks over quickly to see most of the cargo also sliding along even though the plane stopped, but then slides along with it and hits his head, knocking him out. The only thing he can then hear is the wolf barking and whimpering at him.

* * *

Rick quickly opens his eyes and sees dirt, but also flames in the background. He groans as he struggles to get up and looks ahead of him. He can then see the same marshal crawling forwards until he stops and grabs something from the ground before he looks up, not seeing the strange thing walking towards him.

Rick groans again and holds himself against one of the crashed fuselage as the strange creature walk up to the marshal and hits him over the head with its weapon. Knowing he can't stay Rick looks around and spots his bag. Picking it up and placing it on him he then looks for the wolf, but couldn't see it. Rick shakes his head and looks back to the marshal as he was dragged away. Rick looks over the area and sees more of those creatures running past the trench made by the plane and the bodies as they run over the hill and into a large untouched land.

Rick groans again as a dull pain hits his leg and he looks down to see it bleeding, but luckily not much. He starts to walk out and follows the one who took the marshal. Every time one of his friends looks his way he gets behind the many derbies of the plane as, for some reason, the same yellow balls fly slightly up and some yellow balls coming out from the opposite side. He moans and looks back to the marshal and sees them actually entering a spaceship. Rick looks confused for a second before he looks up and sees another thing that shocks him. The planet earth was in the background while metal bars crisscross each other, almost like a sphere in front of it.

Rick shakes his head and looks to the spaceship and sees the marshal being thrown into a platform before a blue electric wall comes up. Rick growls silently and runs over, dodging the looks of many and runs into the ship as the door started to close. He pants as he looks around and spies some crates and more platforms and takes cover behind some of the crates.

'Bounty hunters as well?' He asks himself before he feels a poke in his back. Rick scrambles around and sees the same wolf he saved. "You." He said as the wolf somewhat smiles at him. Rick sighs and looks around as the doors fully close. "You know, I think we might not be heading back home anymore." He whispered.

The wolf walks over to him and nuzzles him in the crook of his neck as he starts to pet its head. "Thanks, but we need to deal with this." He then grabs his bag and looks through it. "Laptop, phone, cords and adapter, I can possibly change it up if I need to charge, but now I need something else." He said to himself looking around.

Peeking out from behind the crate he can see the marshal still out of it, but the creature gone and now feels the ship moving. "Bounty hunter or black market dealer." Rick told himself before looking through the metal crates held by latches. He opens one and finds a large bulky rifle looking gun. Taking it in his hands and trying to lift it he finds it a bit heavy so he let's go. "That's a bust." He said closing and latching the crate.

He moves onto a smaller case and opens it to find a single handgun looking weapon and what looks it the ammo for it. Taking it out he finds that the gun is almost similar to theirs, but just more futuristic. Taking one of the ammo boxes he fiddles with many places on the gun before he finds the spot under the barrel and slides it back into place. Feeling happy with that he takes the other ammo box and closes the case before trying to find another one.

All the time the wolf was just looking at him curiously as Rick finds another case and grabs another gun out of it and loads that one as well. The wolf looks to the person behind the blue wall and sees him still out of it so it walks over to Rick before tugging at his jeans with its teeth.

Rick looks down as he grabs some metal weapon straps from the case he closed and strapping it on him and clicking them into place before placing the handguns in them. The wolf whines as it nods its head to the marshal in the electric cage. Rick looks sadly at the marshal before kneeling down and petting the wolf's head. "Sorry, but that thing might find it weird that he's gone or something. It's best to wait." The wolf whines sadly before walking off, leaving Rick to look at the marshal before following the wolf.

"You know…" Rick started, making the wolf perk its ears up. "I never gave you a name, I don't even know if you're a boy or girl." The wolf looks back at him with a bit of interest and sits down. "Okay, are you a boy, like me?" The wolf shakes its head no. "Okay, so a girl name. How about…Rigi? Does that work?" The wolf looks up in thought before looking at him and nodding. Rick smiles as well before petting her head. "Okay then, from now on you're Rigi."

The wolf, now Rigi, taps her hind leg as she was petted and then scratched behind the ears. "Try to stick with me and maybe we can make it through this, okay? Listen to what I say." Rigi looks at him and nods while enjoying the pleasant scratching.

Rick chuckles and stops scratching much to her displeasure. She whines at him to continue. "Sorry, but we need to find somewhere to rest for the trip. Somewhere they can't find us." Rigi whines a bit more before looking down a bit and nodding. Rick smiles and gets up and starts walking around what looks like the cargo bay.

Finally coming across some crates that look worn and old behind most of the cargo he opens it to find it empty, but not the spot he wants to rest. He starts to move all the old boxes and sets up a wall before getting behind it and sitting down against the wall and cargo while Rigi comes up beside him and rests her head on his lap. Rick smiles and starts to pet her head softly as he closes his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll make it through this and maybe…we can live the best life we can get." Rigi licks his other hand and starts to rest up as well. Soon they both fell asleep as the ship quietly moved through space.

* * *

Rigi was jolted from her sleep as the ship rocked and soon stopped moving from the feel of things. Getting out slowly from under Rick's hand she slowly peeks her head over the boxes, but then ducks as the creature he was following walks by from a slight distance away and heads for the marshal before messing with something on his arm and soon the platform was rising up off the ground and floated in the air.

Quickly moving to Rick she nudges him and coaxes him awake, making him groan slightly. Rick slowly opens his eyes and finds Rigi looking at him with slight worry before walking away a little and peeking around a corner before looking back at him. He grunts as he gets up slightly and follows her as they move around the crates and boxes and look to see the creature from before opening the door and making the cage with the marshal follow him.

Rick growls silently as he starts to move behind each cargo box and keeps peeking over to see two more creatures outside the ship. The creature they were following steps off the ship and starts speaking in a strange language to them before the cage floats over to them and the two press something on their arms which then they all nod before walking off with the marshal.

The creature chuckles and walks back inside the ship and looks almost happily to his arm screen as he messes with it, only to hear a click in front of him making him stop and look up to see another human. Rick kept a thin line on his face as he kept the gun pointed at the creatures head. "Sorry, but no chances." He said before pulling the trigger and sending a shot through the creature's head.

Rick barely bats an eye as the creature fell down and no one else heard the shot as they continued on the dock. Rick sighs and starts dragging the creature to the edge of the ship's ramp before taking what he had on the creature including the arm screen and starts to place what he can on himself. Finally after stripping the poor creature bare he throws the body off the ship and looks over himself and sees he needs at least more. He fiddles around the belt bags and finds some things that look like some lighted up balls and more electronic stuff. He groans slightly before looking back to ship.

Rigi tugs at his legs again and whines at him. Rick looks down and sees her barking and almost ready to run out. Rick looks to the dock and sees the marshal about to get on what looks like a train system. Quickly running out he takes out a gun with Rigi hot on his heels. The creatures that took the marshal didn't notice him and steps on the train with the cage entering as well.

Rick yells and picks up speed as the door closes and could only smash into the door as the doors close fully, while the sound made the passengers on board look at him. Rick growls as the creatures' starts laughing at him as the tram started to move. Rick glares at them and starts shooting at the tram, hoping to stop it, but in the end it just turn a corner and disappeared.

Rick finally empty the clip, but still has the gun pointed at where they were. "Idiot." Rigi looks up at him as she heard him. "I'm such an idiot." Rigi whines and looks to where they left as Rick puts his gun down. "Maybe I should have shot them as we ran over, brought some time maybe, but no, I wanted to grab them up close to finish them off in one shot. Now he's gone and I doubt we would be seeing him again." Rigi only brings her tail around his leg in sympathy before he starts to walk back toward the ship. "Come on, let's see what we got." Rigi takes one last look before following him, keeping her head down all the while.

* * *

Rick stares down the shop keeper as he stands there outfitted in what the locals around here call the bounty hunter outfit as it is told by the rocket boots, lightly loose jean pants, a metal belt with some bag and gadgets attached to it, mostly electric bolas, gravity grenades and some ammo for his shotgun and handguns which were on his waist and back on their metal gun straps in their leather holders. His t-shirt that he came in on, but having a heavy leather trench coat on him that also had a very light, but strong metal lining in each of his clothing to protect against weapons fire, and a pair of glasses that functioned as his bounty searcher and a special HUD for when he does get into certain situations. All topped off with hood from his trench coat.

Rick sighs as he leans against the counter. "Listen, I need that outfit for my friend." He said motioning over to canine shaped outfit that had an armored covering and some paw boots like regular rocket boosters and a metal plate on the back for small weapons to be placed while also being connected to the head area holding a headset.

The shopkeeper shakes his head. "Human, you will have to pay like everyone else." His deep crackly voice said.

Rick raises an eyebrow. "How much?"

The shopkeeper brings his arm up to show the screen to him. "Twelve hundred credits."

Rick huffs. "Ten."

The shopkeeper looks a little surprised. "Fourteen."

Rick frowns. "Eight and I won't kill you and take everything I want for free."

The shopkeeper looks at him for a few moments before laughing out loud and pressing something on his screen as the box which held the armor opens up. "You got spunk kid, have fun."

Rick smiles as he also points to a little box on the other wall. "And that translator too, two of them to be exact."

The shopkeeper nods and taps a few more things on the screen as well. "Done, but remember human, I still want my bounty."

Rick grins as he grabs the two boxes and the armor. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get it done." He said before walking away.

Rick smiles to himself as he walks through the streets with his two packages as he spies the many aliens and creatures milling about. All of them now being searched on the bounty list which is especially long on this planet. An alien planet and he could hardly believe it. Yet now, now he has to also take care of Rigi, the wolf of illegal animal trafficking.

He hoped that she would love this outfit he got her as she had a habit of following him and of course he can't watch her all the time, especially when the bullets starts flying. So now to ease his mind he got her almost the same gadgets and armor that he has so it makes it easier on the both of them.

Reaching his now new ship that he got when he killed that hunter he presses a button on his screen that opens the cargo bay door. He steps inside as the door closes behind him. "Rigi, I'm back." He calls out as he steps into the common area for the ship.

A head peeks around a corner and yips at him. "Hey girl." He said placing the boxes and armor on the table. "Check out what I got you." He said as he took out a collar and opens one of the boxes. Rigi hops up onto a chair and places her paws onto the table and yips at him while looking over the stuff he has.

Rick took out one of the translator boxes and starts to attach it to the collar. "Alright, first on the list is this translator that I got which can help me speak to you. It should almost instantly for most of your speech since there is a species here that is like yours." He said as Rigi gets on the table and brings her head in close. Rick smiles and fastens the collar around her neck and steps back to look at her. Her black overcoat and gray undercoat really bringing out the red collar around as the small box remained attached to the left side while slightly back.

Rick chuckles as he reaches for the armor. "Does it work?"

"I don't know, you tell me." A voice said.

Rick smiles as he looks over to Rigi who was looking happy as she looks into his blackened red eyes with her steel silver eyes. "Good, now this makes talking between us easier, don't you think?"

Rigi nods. "Oh yes, very much so. What else you got?" She asks as she looks to the gray faded outfit.

Rick smirks as he holds it up. "Your very own outfit."

Rigi holds her mouth open in surprise. "Really, they make stuff like this?"

Rick nods. "Yep, now let's see if it fits." He said as he unzips the outfit and allows Rigi to step in and places her tail through the hole in the back and hooks the headgear on her before zipping her up. "Alright, how does it feel?"

Rigi looks at herself before jumping down and walking around for a bit. "It's… good, but…"

Rick smiles and sits down. "You want to fly like me don't you?"

Rigi nods. "Yes, otherwise I won't be able to follow you."

Rick chuckles as he started fumbling with his screen tablet. "Try thinking with your tail."

Rigi looks confused for a bit before looking at her paws and under them before she sees something that makes her smile. She then puts her paws down and starts to move her tail around before she swings it to a certain position that makes her feel like she's an alpha and then her paws start to fire and she gets lifted in the air before she moves her tail again and the rockets stop firing. "I think…I think I may like this."

Rick looks up at her. "That's good. Now let's get you out of there and tomorrow we go after that bounty that damn shopkeeper needs."

Rigi padded up to him before jumping into his lap. "Still need to learn a few things though."

Rick smiles and starts to pull at the zipper. "Yeah, but maybe tomorrow. I kind of had a rough day."

Rigi smiles as she places a paw on his cheek. "I know because I had to help you fix yourself up. You need to be more careful." She said as he finally reaches the end and she starts to move out of her clothing.

Rick huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yes mom." He said rather sarcastically.

Rigi smirks and jumps off of him as he places the armor back on the table. "You coming to bed?"

Rick smiles as he takes the other box and opens to another translator. "After I hook this up to my outfit then I'll come over."

Rigi shakes her head and walks over to the living quarters or rather quarter as this ship was only meant to hold one passenger.

Rick sighs as he attached the translator to his belt on his shoulder before taking almost everything off of him and placing it into a crevice and shelves on the wall nearby. As he takes off the weapons and gadgets he looks outside the viewing window to see the strange city that they had landed into. Mostly peaceful, but only when you view it right.

He shakes his head and places the last grenade on the shelf before walking to his room. Opening the door he finds Rigi waiting on the bed, almost wrapped up in his covers. He smiles as he closes the door behind him and turns on the lockdown system for the ship. "You know that I need those sheets as well."

Rigi smiles. "Oh please, you like the cold so I will help you."

Rick huffs as he sits on the bed. "Please, here it is cold all the time so I need those covers because it gets too cold for me at night."

Rigi shrugs. "Have it your way." She said before rolling around and unwrapping herself.

Rick smiles and takes before settling down and pulling the covers around him as Rigi heads for a little bed in the corner of the room and pulls the covers on it around her. "Goodnight Rick."

Rick sighs in relief. "Goodnight Rigi."

* * *

**Maybe or maybe not a long winded story now. The game is coming out eventually and it's possible that it is not going to be the same as we know it will be. So for now, it's based on the first ideas and looks and some of my own.**

**Read and Review out there.**


End file.
